staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
09 Marca 2014
TVP 1 05:40 Bulionerzy - odc. 3/75 - Zebranie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Bulionerzy - odc. 4/75 - Wizyta; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 My Wy Oni; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 08:00 Tydzień; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Świat się kręci - the best of - /24/; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Domisie - odc. 291 Bakterie zębopsotki; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Nela Mała Reporterka - odc. 10 Jak przetrwać w dżungli.; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Czterej pancerni i pies - odc. 4/21 - Psi pazur - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:20 Nie ma jak Polska - odc. 25 Mazowieckie - szlakiem filmów; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański kraj prod.Watykan (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:10 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:55 U Pana Boga w ogródku - odc. 7/12 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Oslo ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:15 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Oslo kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:10 Lekkoatletyka - Halowe Mistrzostwa Świata - Sopot ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:15 Lekkoatletyka - Halowe Mistrzostwa Świata - Sopot - dz. 3; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Komisarz Alex - odc. 54 (seria V, odc. 2) - Okrutna prawda - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2826; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Słodkie życie - /3/ - txt. str. 777; sitcom; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:55 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 Zimowe Igrzyska Paraolimpijskie - Soczi 2014 (Soczi 2014); relacja kraj prod.ROSJA (2014); STEREO, 16:9 20:10 MŚ w rajdach samochodowych - Rajd Meksyku; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:15 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Ranczo - odc. 93 (seria VIII, odc. 2) - Wykapany ojciec - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Zakochana Jedynka - Okrucieństwo nie do przyjęcia (Intolerable Cruelty) - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.USA (2003); reż.:Joel Coen; wyk.:George Clooney, Catherine Zeta-Jones, Geoffray Rush, Billy Bob Thornton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Lekkoatletyka - Kronika Halowych Mistrzostw Świata - Sopot; STEREO, 16:9 23:15 Zdrajca (Traitor); thriller kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:Jeffrey Nachmanoff; wyk.:Guy Pearce, Don Cheadle, Jeff Daniels; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:15 Homeland II - odc. 9 (Homeland II, ep. 9); serial kraj prod.USA (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:15 Żyleta (Barb Wire); film akcji kraj prod.USA (1996); reż.:David Hogan; wyk.:Pamela Anderson, Temuera Morrison, Victoria Rowell, Jack Noseworthy; STEREO / DOLBY E, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:00 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:10 Bliskie i groźne spotkania Steve'a - odc. 26/26 seria 1 (Deadly 60 - ep. 26/ 26 s. 1); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Milion ton śmieci - odc. 5/10; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:15 M jak miłość - odc. 1045; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1079 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1080 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:15 A la show - (1); talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Rodzinne oglądanie - Na ratunek rekinom Wyspy Wielkanocnej (Lost Sharks of Eastern Island); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Cyganie morza - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Makłowicz w podróży - Hiszpania - Wyspy Kanaryjskie(146) Fuerteventura - Północ; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata: Oslo - 30 km techniką dowolną ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:00 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata: Oslo - 30 km techniką dowolną kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2101; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 The Voice of Poland IV seria - Przesłuchania w ciemno - Małopolska; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:25 The Voice of Poland IV seria - Przesłuchania w ciemno - Podkarpacie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 549 - Przypadki rodzinne; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Lekkoatletyka - Halowe Mistrzostwa Świata - Sopot (studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 Lekkoatletyka - Halowe Mistrzostwa Świata - Sopot - dz. 3; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:50 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:00 Lekkoatletyka - Halowe Mistrzostwa Świata - Sopot - dz. 3; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:05 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - (25); program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Wczasy z Kabaretem - Szczecin 2013 (2) Miss turnusu; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Sherlock - odc. 2/9 Niewidomy bankier (Sherlock, ep. The Blind Banker) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze - (109); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Kocham kino na bis - Kopia mistrza (Copying Beethoven); dramat kraj prod.Niemcy, USA, Węgry (2006); reż.:Agnieszka Holland; wyk.:Ed Harris, Diane Kruger, Matthew Goode, Phyllida Law; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:25 Baza ludzi umarłych; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1959); reż.:Czesław Petelski; wyk.:Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Emil Karewicz, Teresa Iżewska, Leon Niemczyk, Aleksander Fogiel, Tadeusz Łomnicki, Roman Kłosowski, Adam Kwiatkowski, Juliusz Grabowski, Roman Hubczenko; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:00 Galeria - odc. 122; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Galeria - odc. 123; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Galeria - odc. 124; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:15 Galeria - odc. 125; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:40 Galeria - odc. 126; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (38); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Zapiski Łazęgi - Zielony Suchań; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Łamigłówka - konkurs; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Awantura o Basię - odc. 1/12* - Awantura pierwsza, czyli rzecz o przerwanej podróży - txt. str. 777; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (1996); reż.:Kazimierz Tarnas; wyk.:Agata Marciniak, Maria Kaniewska, Anna Seniuk, Andrzej Szczepkowski, Kazimierz Kaczor, Gustaw Holoubek, Hanna Śleszyńska, Stanisława Celińska, Piotr Fronczewski, Maria Gładkowska; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:40 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Tygrysy Europy - odc. 8/18* - Horoskop dla panny - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 Polonia w Komie - Edynburg - Ewcia (420); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Saga rodów - Ród Kaczorowskich; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:50 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański kraj prod.Watykan (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:10 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:45 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. Wniebowzięcia NMP w Polanicy Zdroju; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 14:20 Cztery pory roku i 10 - lecie grupy Mo Carta (PaKA 2007) - (2); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Polonia w Komie - Japonia - Hotele Miłości (418); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Okrasa łamie przepisy - W krainie dźwięków i smaków; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Alchemia zdrowia i urody; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:05 Skarby prowincji. Świesz; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Dzika Polska - Lasy pełne życia - Światowa unia żubrów; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:25 Łamigłówka - konkurs; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1037; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 W Polskę idziemy... czyli jubileusz Wiesława Gołasa cz. 1; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Dobranocka - Król Maciuś Pierwszy s. I - odc. 12 - Urodzinowa parada (ep. 12 - La Parade) kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Blondynka - odc. 19* (seria II, odc. 6) - Uważajcie lisy, dziki i rogacze - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:00 Tygrysy Europy - odc. 8/18* - Horoskop dla panny - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Dzika Polska - Lasy pełne życia - Światowa unia żubrów; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Ciepło na lata - Słońce, woda, wiatr - budynki ekologiczne; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Łamigłówka - konkurs; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1037; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Król Maciuś Pierwszy s. I - odc. 12 - Urodzinowa parada (ep. 12 - La Parade) kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Blondynka - odc. 19* (seria II, odc. 6) - Uważajcie lisy, dziki i rogacze; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Kulturalni PL - (183); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Saga rodów - Ród Kaczorowskich; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7